Changer
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Changer' The dream starts off with me being with my dad, canoeing on a tropical lake. We approach a swamp, I see several types of bird. I several spoonbills, and a strange type of black ibis that has large bristles all over their bodies. My dad lands the canoe on a small bank, whilst I'm stuck on a tiny island not to far off from the bank. I manage to get some great pictures of the birds, but soon discover that my camera will not contain the photos, as I am dreaming. I decide that in order to bring see the birds in the real world, I'll have to draw them, which I promptly do so. Later, I'm in some sort of pine forest, when I see a young Barred Owl. The owl is on a wooden bridge that spans two trees, about 50 feet off the ground. And so, I fly up to it and it looks straight through me (as I am invisible for some reason). I break a branch next to it which manages to ruffle it a bit. Suddenly, a squirrel comes running towards it and scares it off the tree. The squirrel then attacks me, and I have to wrench it off my hand. I soon retreat back down to the ground. Eventually, I meet Team Shadow, from the Sonic games. Evidentially, they are mourning the loss of the robot that was on their team. I offer to go into the after life and retrieve it, but I realize that their are not many ways of going into the after life and getting back out again. For some strange reason, in the night sky, I see a constellation-sized monster, with a head similar to that of Biollante (minus the green color and the body, also this is a monster from the Godzilla movies), and a black head and body that is patterned with stars all over it. The scene changes and I'm at a house, in a room (a room in the fashion of a fancy restaurant), with a few people, and one, mean-looking man. The man asks for something that I do not give, and so he pulls out a gun. We go outside the restaurant-room, where he tries to shoot me. I tear the gun out of his hands (shattering it into pieces in the process), and as I do this, he pulls out a second gun, which I throw too. He then pulls out a knife (by this time he has turned into a kid who had previously had some quarrel with me), and attacks me. I pull out a light saber and we have a proper duel. I eventually lose my light saber, and am about to get killed when I go full force on him, becoming a large, mechanical robot (similar to that of Ennard from Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location), and begin to whip him with long, mechanical tentacles. He also, has hand held whips of his own, but I quickly overpower him. The battle ends, with no death. I go to my room where I take a shower, and go to bed. The next day I am outside with a bunch of people (near the forest I mentioned previously). There is cage of very large lions, and one of them accidentally gets out of its pen. I go over to it, and realize it's a kid dressed up as a tiger. I help him get his tiger costume back on, and he goes back in the cage (not safe if you ask me). There is a woman, who tells me she is tending to magical creatures that will eventually grow into lions of some sort. I tell her of how I wish I could create things like they could, but that I am only a weak mortal (this will prove to be very untrue shortly). I soon, once again, realize I am dreaming. Someone tells me I'm not allowed to do something, and presents me with a chart that tells me what I am not allowed to do. Evidently, the two rules that I am supposed to follow, but am currently not are rules 22 and 26. I decide, that I will literally change the rules. I focus on the paper and make rules 22 and 26 disappear. Somehow, I accidentally cause mass destruction with my new powers, causing all of them to leave and set up camp somewhere else. One of the people here (who is named after one of my real life friends), decides they will make an area fully devoted to creating things. Whilst I am in this new area, I meet the leader of the group of people I have been in the whole time. He comments on how I changed the rules (I might have confessed the destruction I caused). He needs a cane, so I grab a stick, and try turning it gold for the aesthetically pleasing look. However, when I am unable to do this, I try changing it to a different color (blue), and then from there turn it gold. The dream soon sends soon after. Dreamer: MemoryAngel Date: May 1st, 2018 Category:Dreams Category:Long Dreams Category:Epic Dreams Category:Bittersweet Dreams Category:MemoryAngel's Dreams